


You're My Family

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Heavy Angst, Moving On, Post-Break Up, Sad, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: I want to give you all a heads up. This one is a doozy. So, if you're looking for fluffy family times and a happy ending, well, you should keep looking...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	You're My Family

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give you all a heads up. This one is a doozy. So, if you're looking for fluffy family times and a happy ending, well, you should keep looking...

_ This is a terrible _ idea…, Jensen thought, climbing the familiar steps. _ I should’ve never let him talk me into this…  _

He took a deep breath then reached out to press the doorbell. 

It took a few minutes before the door opened, the sound of dogs and kids making Jensen smile as he waited. 

“Okay, okay, guys! Why don’t you let me through so I can open the door.” The familiar deep voice was a little harried, probably due to it being Jared’s first Thanksgiving with all of the kids. 

Jensen’s heart seized in his chest when he saw the doorknob turn. 

Jared’s head was turned as he spoke to his kids. “I got it-- you guys go finish setting the table.” But when he saw Jensen standing on the porch with Kid’s Favorite pie, his smile fell away. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked, stepping outside and closing the door behind him. 

Although it broke his heart to see Jared react that way to his presence, Jensen somehow kept the smile on his face. 

“I brought the chocolate pie that the kids love.” 

Jared’s eyes flicked down to the pie plate then back up to Jensen. He crossed his arms and creased his brow. “Jensen, what are you doing here?” he asked tiredly. 

“They always begged me to make it, so I thought I would bring it by,” Jensen tried, shrugging. “Jay, it’s your first Thanksgiving with them; I just wanted to help. That’s all.” 

“Don’t call me that…” Jared said, closing his eyes. As if it physically hurt to hear Jensen use his former nickname... 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to--” 

“To what, Jensen? Interrupt Thanksgiving? Come over here? Get the kids all excited to see you?” Jared shook his head. “You’re not a part of this anymore, Jensen.” 

It felt like a knife stabbed into his chest when Jared said the words. It had been two months since he and Jared broke up, but it still stung to be reminded of it, to hear that he wasn’t welcome. 

For five years, he’d been a part of Jared and the kids’ lives, but now, he was just seen as an interloper. 

It didn’t matter that he was the one who helped Tom with his spelling tests or held Odette when she had a nightmare and Jared had to work late. 

He knew he shouldn’t have come, but when Tom called and begged him to stop by, Jensen had been so heartsick for the children that he’d agreed. 

He missed them terribly. 

“Jared, please...at least take the pie? Please? It’s their favorite…” 

“Jensen--” 

A dark head of hair appeared in the doorway behind Jared, and Jensen couldn’t help the smile that broke free at the sight of Jared’s oldest son, Tom.

“Papa J! You came!” Tom shouted, shoving past his dad so he could hug Jensen. 

Jensen barely managed to keep the pie level when Tom ran into him, but he happily cradled the back of the boy’s head. “Hey, buddy,” he murmured, his voice shaky with unshed tears. 

When he dared to look up, he saw how furious Jared was. He lowered his eyes. 

“Hey, Tom? Can you take this inside for me? I need to talk to your dad, okay?” 

Tom ignored the pie. Instead, he glanced between Jensen and his dad. “Aren't you gonna stay?” he asked Jensen.

Jensen gave the boy a small smile. “Not this time, buddy.” 

“But you said you would stay!” Tom protested. 

Jared’s gaze flew to Jensen, betrayal in his eyes. 

Jensen crouched down so he could be eye level with Tom. He tucked the boy’s wild hair behind his ear, trying to ignore how right it felt. How much he missed doing the same thing to Jared when he was stressed. 

“Tom, I said I would drop off the pie.” 

“But you have to stay, Papa J!” Tom said, “It’s Thanksgiving…” 

A tear slipped free. “Buddy--”

“Jensen isn’t staying, Tom.” 

Tom turned to Jared when he spoke. “But it’s Thanksgiving!” 

Jared sighed. 

He knelt beside his ex so he could talk to his son. “Thomas, we’ve been over this. Jensen and I broke up. Remember?” 

The boy shrugged. “Yeah, but...it’s Thanksgiving…” His confused gaze traveled between the two men he considered ‘dad’. 

Jared placed a hand on Tom’s shoulder. “I know. But Jensen can’t stay.” 

“Why not?” 

“Thomas…” 

“Why can’t Papa J stay? Just for a little while? Please, Dad?” 

“Thomas, that’s enough.” 

“He doesn’t have to stay the whole time. He could just stay until we cut the turkey, right? Papa J, will you stay?” 

Jensen’s mouth opened, but Jared’s patience was worn thin after running after the kids all morning and trying to prepare for the holiday feast that Jensen had handled for the last few years they lived together--He snapped. 

“He can’t stay, because I don’t want him here!” 

Tom’s eyes filled with tears. 

“It’s not fair!” he screamed before running back inside. 

The two men rose in sync, but when Jensen tried to reach out to Jared, he pulled away. 

“You can’t do this, Jensen,” Jared said, finally raising his eyes to look at Jensen. 

The hurt in them stole Jensen’s breath. 

He never wanted to hurt Jared or the kids. And to think it was all because of a stupid pie. 

Jared continued, “Tom’s right. It’s not fair. It’s not fair to them… and it’s not fair to me.” He sniffed and turned away. “I’m trying to move on, but if you keep showing up like this, I can’t.”

“Jared, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause all of this. I just--” He gestured helplessly. “Tom called me three weeks ago.” 

“You can’t talk to my kid without telling me, Jensen! We're not together anymore! He’s not your son!” 

That hurt. 

In retaliation, Jensen lashed out. “I get it, okay? I got it when you asked me to move out two months ago!” 

Jared scoffed. “Apparently, you didn’t.” 

Jensen huffed. “I didn’t answer, Jared. He called, and I saw the number...But I didn’t answer. I knew you would get pissy if I did-- and I didn’t want to hurt you, Jared. I never wanted to hurt you.” 

He scrubbed a hand over the back of his neck. “But then I started to wonder why he called. I mean, he knew that we broke up. He was there when you told me to leave.” 

“Jensen…” 

“I got scared, okay? I got scared that something happened to you, or one of the other kids, so I listened to the voicemail.” He looked at Jared. “I had to make sure you were okay. I couldn’t live with myself if something happened, and Tom needed me, and I didn’t answer.” 

“Nothing happened though, Jensen.” 

“I know,” Jensen sighed. But then he chuckled softly. “He called to tell me about how much Halloween was going to suck because you never buy the good candy.” He wiped the tears from his face before he continued his explanation. 

“But then, he called again. Two weeks ago. And...I an--” 

“Why, Jensen? You know I don’t want you talking to them when I’m not around. It’s already hard on them--with you moving out and not being around.” 

“...I missed him.” Jensen’s shoulders dropped. He knew it was wrong. That he should just let it go, and let the family he’d been a part of for the last five years move on. But he couldn’t-- Jared and the kids were the only family he had left. 

“I missed him, and he called me Papa J… I just...It felt so good to hear his voice, Jay. And I’m sorry. I knew you were going to be upset, and I was going to hang up, but then he tried to invite me to Thanksgiving, and I told him I couldn’t come.” 

He smiled at Jared. “He’s a master bargainer, that one. He wouldn’t accept no for an answer. So, I agreed to make the pie and drop it off.” 

He held the chocolate pudding pie out to Jared, and, with a heavy sigh, the man finally took it.

“But I promise you, that’s all.” Jensen shook his head. “I didn’t accept the invitation, Jared. I wouldn’t.” 

He longed to reach for Jared’s hand or tuck that long dark hair behind his ears. Ears Jensen used to whisper in when they laid in bed together. 

“I know how hard this is for you, Jared--you and the kids. And I don’t want to cause a problem or force my way back into your life.” 

Jared’s eyes grew sad. “Jensen…” 

“I know you’re not ready, Jared. But it’s okay. I’m willing to wait.” 

“Jensen, please, don’t-- not today.” 

But he needed to say it. Jensen needed Jared to hear the words. Because he meant every one. 

“I can’t help it… I love you, Jared. You, and the kids? You’re my family.” 

A tear dripped onto Jared’s cheek, and although he allowed Jensen to wipe it away with his thumb, he didn’t lean into the touch. It may have been two months, but the hurt he felt was still too fresh. 

He took a shaky breath before speaking. 

“I need you to go…please.” 

Jensen nodded and gave him a sad smile before pulling his hand away. “Happy Thanksgiving, Jay...” 

Jared’s chest felt tight as he watched Jensen walk down the steps and through the yard to get to his car where it was parked along the curb. 

It felt like deja’ vu. 

His heart once again breaking as he watched the man he still loved get in his car and drive away. 


End file.
